Mario's World 4 Rouges Destiny
by fox4729
Summary: the tale of the smaurai toad.


Mario's World 4 Rogues Destiny: ep 1 Bushi kinopio, samurai toad

As our story begins we see a small stage in front of the castle as the princess is thanking Mario again for saving her again the camera then cuts to a small toad running toward a house with a sign out front marked Toad Town DOJO! The little toad runs in and looks for the toad with the black cap and white spots with two samurai swords in there sheaths on his sides know as bushi kinopio also known as the samurai toad hey come on your going to miss the princesses announcement! He said gasping for air I don't care she is just going to thank Mario for saving her again you should still go it's important I'm

Leaving you can sit here if you want the small toad ran out of the dojo as he did the master of the dojo an old toad in a dark blue robe walked toward bushi. Bushi! Why did you not go with the young toad? Bushi because master its pointless Mario always gets all the fame while we are only known as weak toads who know not to protect the princess we serve he said angered that may be but we must also respect Mario he has helped us many a time you should go to this announcement I sense that bowser will we making a surprise appearance. After saying this master toad walked away to the back room to train more of his students as he did this bushi thought this will be my chance to show them that toads are not weak and I can get my revenge for my parent's death! Bushi then gets up and runs out as this happened the master thought I know you will not fail my student

When bushi gets out side he sees a crowd of toads near the stage then the princess begins to thank Mario we are here to thank Mario for his efforts to save me again and…….before she can finish, off in the distance she sees bowser in his koopa clown car. Flying toward the mushroom kingdom castle with an army of green and red koopas then a toad runs on the stage pointing toward bowser and says ITS BOWSER HE'S COMING FOR HIS REVENGE! Then bushi thought as bowser began to get closer good I can take him out easy from that ridiculous clown car. Bushi gets ready to attack bowser when he looks past him and see the army of koopas today is the day we take the mushroom kingdom! He said as he became ever closer after bowser spoke these words the koopas started to cheer just then bowser swooped down jump out of the clown car and gave Mario a punch sending him flying though the door of the castle bowser then starts to chase, bushi then says crap bowsers getting away as he says this he hears the yelling of the toads as the koopas attack looks like I'll have to take out the koopa troopas first. Bushi says pulling out both swords he then slashes a koopa in half to get the others to follow slicing koopas left and right impaling them though there shells cutting them in half while doing this he leads them away from the town he is surrounded and out numbered waves his sword in the air sending the koopa blood splattered on the ground and got ready for his final battle as koopa attack one by one he cuts them with his swords quick as not to take to long on one koopa just as a animal his movements were graceful but deadly after killing almost half of the koopas there he said there are to many I guess this is how it ends he says covered in sweat no it's not said a voice from out if nowhere .

Bushi did not know who it could be maybe one of his fellow toads coming to help but….sadly no it was just a shyguy bushi kinopio looked in disappointment a shyguy? One of the koopas said half chuckling I'll take care of this then we will kill that samurai toad one of the koopas walked up to the shyguy hey what do you want shorty? The shyguy said nothing he just raised his hand in the air and mumbled a few words the koopa looked at him confused what are you doi…. Cut off in the middle of his sentence a blast of lightning struck him and killed him instantly the koopas looked in amazement and then relished that the shyguy getting ready to blast more lightning oh crap run! One koopa said dashing away as fast as he could be he was killed quickly with hands raised he began to kill koopa after koopa killing one after the other bushi kinopio took this chance and continued to kill the koopas slicing and dicing until there was only one left the shyguy got ready to finish him off bushi kinopio said no wait! He then cleaned off his sword as the blood again splatter on the ground the he put them back into there sheaths he then grabbed the koopa by the shell what does bowser have planed? The koopa just began to laugh and laugh you really think I'll tell you? With his new plan he will take over the mushroom kingdom and then this world and then the next and the next until all fall by the power of the koopa and you think you can……. He stopped talking and looked down at his shell he was bleeding I got tired of you talking bushi said he let go of the koopas shell and let him fall to the ground to die he then began to walk back to toad town.. hey you need some help the shyguy said I'll use my magic to help you but you must do two things for me first leave the koopa troopas or that toad will not stop till he kills all of you second tell me every thing you know about the ninja koopa….


End file.
